The night I told you I loved you
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: Hermione has a nightmare which leaves her alone to face the dark lord, when she wakes up shes not as alone as she thought. Please read and review.Rhr


It was dark everything seemed to be spinning into proportion, Hermione could feel the deep gashes on her arm and legs, green flashes of light were flashing around her. Her friends Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, and Dean were dying from the kiss of death eaters she was looking for someone but she didn't know who until she called out his name, "Ron" she yelled. He wasn't visible the fog had thickened, till she couldn't see a thing. "Ron!" she yelled again. She was in pain. She wondered why she was calling for Ron and not Harry as well. She was scared she was alone. She was going to die. "Mione" yelled a voice. She knew who it was because he was the only one who called her that. "Ron, where are you." "I'm over here." He called from the left. Suddenly he was visible. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd lost you." She cried. He tightened his grip on her waist. "You'll never lose me." He said kissing her forehead. "I lo.."

"**Avada Kedavra**" screamed a scratchy voice. The green light had hit Ron in the back. He kneeled down gently and laid his head down on the ground leaving Hermione to face Voldemort alone." "

"NOOO!!"

Hermione was in her bed now at the burrow. It was the night after the wedding and the night before the trio would be off to find the Horcruxes. Hermione looked over at Ginny who had not woken to her loud screaming; she then looked at her legs, and arms to see if they had been cut. She quietly got out of bed and walked across the hall to peek in Ron's room he was snoring in his bed quietly. She walked down stairs and sat next to the fire place grabbed her want out of her robe pocket and said "Incendio." Fire rose up and lit Hermione's face with its mesmerizing flames. She stared at the fire as the thought of her friends being killed came flooding back to her and Ron, why on earth she had that dream about Ron. She winced and turned her head away from the flames. She let out a heavy sigh and hot tears began to form down her cheeks. She heard footsteps coming downstairs. She quickly rid of the flames and ducked down. She was hoping it wasn't Arthur or Molly "Mione." She heard a voice. It was Ron's. He stepped down and slid his feet over to the fire place. At first he was to asleep to see anything in the dark. Until, he took another step and fell on top of Hermione. "Ouch Ron get off." "Sorry Hermione" He rolled off of her onto the carpet. "What in the bloody hell are you doing lying on the floor in the dark." "Well I wasn't until you came down; in fact I had a fire going and was finally at peace until you showed up."

"Shh. Hermione you are going to wake up the whole burrow."

"Well if you would have watched where you were going this wouldn't have happened." Hermione whispered fiercely.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't lying on the floor alone in the dark at 2 a.m. in the morning." Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed at the fire. "Incindio, there are you happy now." She got up off the floor and put her back against the sofa. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm crying Ron okay, is that what you want to hear, I'm scared, I'm scared for you, Harry, your family, my family, me, our friends, I'm just scared okay." She began to cry again. This time Ron pulled her over to him and embraced her in his arms. "Why are you always there when I need a shoulder to cry on?" She asked. "Because if I wasn't you'd be lying on the floor in the dark so someone will trip over you, or on you." he said stroking her hair. She laughed a little. "I'm scared too Mione." he whispered in her ear. "I...I don't want to lose you." he said. Hermione smiled. "You'll never lose me, I love you." She whispered softly in his ear. "You're my best friend Mione." He whispered. He let go of her so they were inches apart from kissing each other. Ron leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately as if this first kiss might be their last.


End file.
